The present invention relates to a platform device located at a web site and capable of forming a network with a plurality of ID-detectable users or participants and adapted for the purpose of gathering and processing items of information each stored in a code-identifiable memory space of a platform assigned to a plurality of different topics by said users or participants.
Platform devices of the type mentioned above are known in the prior art for a number of applications. Said devices are for example operated in world-wide internet. The prior platform devices, however, suffer from the drawback that it is not possible to achieve a specific selection of predefinable links and at the same time to define links achievable according to predefinable criteria. One reason for this is that the current platforms store items of information without strictly predefinable processing criteria and strictly predefinable evaluation criteria being attributed to said items of information.
Moreover, the prior platform devices are inefficient as regards the distribution of collective knowledge.